Demon Inside All of Us
by Anchi3ntMar1ner
Summary: Chaos the Hedgehog, Sonic's older brother, is an agnostic who is in love with Gardevoir, a female from the species of the same name. As the years go by since they first met, Chaos finds himself swarming in problems that prevent him from getting together with his love, such as Gardevoir's relationship with the president, Chaos going to prison, and many more. Will they get together?
1. The Beginning

January 28, 2020

It was a dark day, in the middle of winter. Chaos the Hedgehog, whom is Sonic the Hedgehog's older brother, Is an Agnostic who never really loved anyone. On that day, however, he met someone that would change his life forever. Chaos was walking in the forest, when he saw a strange figure. He didn't exactly know what it was, so he walked over to it. He saw a green and white figure, who had a red 'blade' in its chest. He was amazed. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

He asked it, "Can you speak?" The figure said "Yes, I can."

"Do you have a name?" Said Chaos "My name is Gardevoir. And yours?" Said Gardevoir "My name is Chaos." Said Chaos with a smile.

For five years, Chaos & Gardevoir would bond closley. Although in love with Gardevoir, Chaos kept to himself because he didn't want to be shunned by Gardevoir.

Present day, June 10, 2025

Chaos is walking with Gardevoir on the docks, when suddenly, he asks Gardevoir a question.

"Hey Gardevoir, We've known eachother for a good five years, do you maybe want to, Oh I don't know, go out on a date?"  
But Gardevoir rejects. Before Chaos has a chance to say anything else, Gardevoir says

"I'm sorry Chaos, but one year after we met, I met this guy, and we went out a couple of times and we are getting married two weeks."

"Okay... But can you atleast tell me who this guy is?" Says Chaos

"President Thomas Henry" says Gardevoir

Chaos grows sad when he hears that, because he knows that the president would hurt Gardevoir in a terrible manner that she would never forget.

"That's fine Gardevoir, I'm okay with that." Says Chaos

He turns around, and keeps walking. Gardevoir gets a sense on uneasiness, because she believes that she made Chaos feel bad.

"Is everything okay, Chaos?" Says Gardevoir

"Hmm? Oh yeah, don't worry about me, Gardevoir." Says Chaos.

Chaos & Gardevoir continue to walk untill they reach the parking lot, and then Chaos drives Gardevoir home. She gets out of the car and says "Thanks for the ride, Chaos."

"No problem" says Chaos She leaves the car, and Chaos opens the file container in the car, sighs, and takes a cigarette from the container. He smokes for a bit, and drives home.

At home, he lays in his bed, and thinks about the horrors that Gardevoir will go through because of her choice to marry President Henry. After a while, he turns of his light, and goes to bed.

The next day, At about 2:00, Someone knocks on Chaos's door.

"Come in."

Gardevoir opens the door, and greets Chaos.

"Gardevoir! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to give you the invitation to our Pre-Martial party that we're going to have tomorrow."

"Oh okay, thanks for the invitation, see you tomorrow, then"

Gardevoir notices that Chaos talked in a depressed voice.

"You're not angry at me for marrying the President, are you?"

"Not at all! Just some private things, family and all that."

"Want to talk about?"

"I'd rather not. Its kind of embarrassing."

"Ok Chaos, see you tomorrow, then."

The next day, Chaos goes to the party. He greets Gardevoir & President Henry. Gardevoir walks away after a bit, and Chaos walks to Henry. He whispers:

"If you hurt her, I'll track you down and kill you."

Henry says "Chaos, you and me both know you'd never be able to do so.

"Watch me." Says Chaos

"Id love to stay here and hear your pointless arguments, but I have business to attend to." Says Henry.

He leaves, and after a while, Chaos grows suspicious. Chaos follows Henry's path, to see that he is having an affair with someone else. He tries to run over to Gardevoir to tell her, but Henry has guards grab him.

Gardevoir asks what is going on, and Henry tells her that Chaos was going to try to kill him and then he was going to kill her.

Gardevoir asks Chaos "Is he telling the truth? Would you really do that?"

"Of course not! I would never hurt you, Gardevoir!"

Henry silences both of them, and has the guards throw him out.

Chaos soon realizes that the wedding is on the same day, and tries to get back in. The door is locked, so Chaos can't open the door. By the time he even makes a good hit on the door, The rites have already been given. Right before Henry kisses Gardevoir, Chaos bursts into the door, and yells:

"GARDEVOIR DON'T DO IT, HENRY IS HAVING AN AFFAIR!"

"What? Henry, is this true?"

Henry then grabs Gardevoir by the neck and threatens to kill her.

Chaos grabs a gun from one of the guards and shoots Henry in the chest, freeing Gardevoir. Chaos tells Gardevoir to get out of there, and to go as far away as she can. Gardevoir hesitates, thinking she'll lose her best friend.

"JUST GO!" Yells Chaos

Gardevoir proceeds to get out of there, and a dying Henry tells Chaos that what he is fighting for is a lost cause, because Gardevoir is a whore.

Chaos gets infuriated, and stabs Henry in the chest, killing him. By the time that is done, The FBI has already found Chaos. They bring him to court, and Chaos is sentenced to prison without the possibilty of parole. He can, however, be freed for two million.

After the hearing, Gardevoir finds Chaos, and says:  
"Chaos, I don't want you to go to prison... Please, I'll find a way to get you out!"

"I'll miss you, Gardevoir."

Gardevoir embraces Chaos, while sobbing. Chaos is then taken to prison.


	2. The Arrival

A few hours later, Chaos arrives at the prison. He is sent to his cell, and takes a look at the enviroment he supposedly will be spending the rest of his life. While sitting on matress, a warrant happens to come by.

"Who are you?" Asks the Warrant

"My name is Chaos. I come from up north. May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Yuzef. I come from Turkey."

"Nice to meet you, Yuzef, just wish it was on a different occasion."

"So someone finally killed em, eh? The president is finally dead."

"Yuzef... I'm the guy who killed him. That's why I'm here."

"Can't blame you for killing him then, guy was a piece of shit anyways. Well, it was nice meeting you."

The warrant leaves, and Chaos goes to rest.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Chaos's younger brother, Is having the time of his life, with his brother not being around him, because Chaos would ususally pick on him. Gardevoir however, works day in night to gather enough money to free Chaos.

One Month Later, Gardevoir is allowed to visit Chaos for the first time. However, it was to be a short visit, because the prison believed that Chaos would attempt something dangerous. When Gardevoir arrives, she walks over to the glass window where she is seperated from Chaos. He smiles when he sees her, and begins to speak.

"How are you holding up, Gardevoir?"

"I wouldn't say I'm doing perfect, but I guess I'm doing okay."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to be in prison, Chaos."

"Gardevoir, I've already told you this before." "Everything will be okay."

Gardevoir angrily says that it isn't okay.

"I want you to be with me, Chaos."

"You are the only thing that makes me happy."

Chaos smiles, and says "Gardevoir, the prison is allowing me a private visit. They let me choose who I wanted to be with. I chose you."

Gardevoir's face turns bright red, and she says "What? Do you really mean it?!" In an excited expression.

"Yes Gardevoir! But Listen, there's a catch. After that... They might never let me see you again."

Gardevoir goes from being happy, to being sad. A tear goes down her face, and she turns to leave. Chaos puts his hand on the glass seperating them, and mouths "I love you"

Gardevoir blushes, and also puts her hand on the glass. The guard forces Gardevoir to leave, and they take Chaos back to his cell.

Back at his cell, Chaos dreams about seeing Gardevoir. In the dream, he comes back from the prison, and the first thing he sees when he comes home is Gardevoir. He runs over to her, and embraces her. He then wakes up, and sighs.

Six months later, Chaos is finally allowed to get a private visit. He leaves his cell, and goes to the lobby of the prison. He sees Gardevoir turned around, so he decides to suprise her. He uses all the money he has to buy her a boquet of flowers. He then sneaks behind her, and wraps his arms around her. Gardevoir blushes, and lays her head on Chaos's shoulder. Chaos takes Gardevoir to the trailer which they are supposedly going to stay in for a week. He grabs a bottle of chammpane from the freezer in the trailer, and serves Gardevoir and himself a glass.

"So Gardevoir, can you finacially support yourself back home?" Asks Chaos as he sits down.

"I have a job as a nurse at the local hospital." Responds Gardevoir.

Chaos says "Really? I wish you were my nurse, Gardevoir, We could have a whole lot of fun, if you know what I mean."

In a seducing way.

Gardevoir blushes, and runs her hand through Chaos's chest, saying "Maybe when you get home."

"So Chaos, why did you risk your life to save me?"

"You see Gardevoir, I've never really thought I would ever say this out loud to you but... I love you, and I only wanted you to stay safe."

"Oh Chaos, don't lie, there is a better reason and you know it."

Chaos then says, "Would I be lying if I did this?" And puts his arms around Gardevoir and kisses her.

Gardevoir sits there, dumbfounded, and says, "Wow, I never thought you would..."

"The only reason I never told you was because I was

afraid." "Afraid that you would leave me if I told you."

Gardevoir grins, and looks up at a clock in the room. She sees that the time is 1:00 AM. She suggests that they go to bed.

They walk over to the room where they will be sleeping, and there are two full sized beds. Gardevoir walks to her bed, but then, Chaos asks "Could we... put the beds together?" Gardevoir stares at Chaos for a bit, and Chaos quickly says "It's not so we can have sex, but so we can just bond a bit more, you know?" After a while, Gardevoir accepts, and they move the beds together. They get into the bed, and Chaos quickly puts him arm around Gardevoir's torso. She blushes, and Gardevoir whispers in her ear. "I love you, Gardevoir."

Gardevoir turns around, and for the first time, she kisses Chaos on the lips.


	3. The Last Day

Demon Inside All of Us Chapter III

The next day, Chaos is woken up to something poking him in the arm. He turns around to see what it is, and Yusef stand there poking him with his baton, telling him to get up.

"What's going on, Yusef?"

"Listen Chaos, I wish I was here on a happier occasion, but... The prison wants to shorten Gardevoir's visit from 1 week to two days."

"But wha- why?"

"I'm sorry Chaos, but the prison thinks that you will try to murder Gardevoir."

"What kind of bullshit is that?!" "I would never hurt her!"

"I'm sorry Chaos."

"Can I still get visits from her?"

Yusef sighs, and says:  
"As long as you are here in prison, after today, you'll never be able to see her again."

Chaos stands up and punches the wall, causing his hand to gush with blood, while yelling obscenities This causes Gardevoir to awake, and she asks Chaos what is wrong. Chaos asks Yusef to leave, so Yusef does so. Gardevoir then begins to ask Chaos questions.

"Um... Chaos? Who was that?"

"That was Yusef, the warrant."

"What was he doing here?"

Chaos sighs, and says, "The prison wants to shorten your visit from a week to two days."

"But why?"

"The prison thinks that I'll try to kill you if you stay longer."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" "I know for a fact that you would never try to kill me!"

"But also, after this visit... you'll never be able to see me again."

Gardevoir's eyes begin to flood with tears, and she embraces Chaos tightly.

"But I don't want to leave you, Chaos."

"Don't worry Gardevoir, you'll find someone else to be with."

"But you're the only thing I love!"

"Oh Gardevoir, I know there are plenty of people you'll find out there that you can go out with."

"But I want to be with you." says Gardevoir as more and more tears go down her face.

Chaos wipes the tears off Gardevoir's face, and tell her that everything will be okay.

Gardevoir smiles, and grabs Chaos by the collar of his shirt, pulls him over to her, and kisses him.

Chaos grins, and embraces her.

Later, they sit on the couch to watch some television. All that is being broadcast is footage from inside the trailer, with hidden cameras that are only visible to Chaos & Gardevoir now. Chaos walks over to the camera, and rips it off the wall. He says "The prison is looking for footage to make it look like I'm a bad person, Assholes." After a good 20 minutes, normal broadcasting is put on again. While flipping through channels, they see multiple protests with people holding signs that say things such as "Chaos is a murder, a thief, and a liar" Chaos slowly gets more infuriated, but snaps when one protest has signs that say "Gardevoir is a whore"

Chaos grabs the nearest object, and throws it at the TV while yelling "THOSE FUCKING CUNTS!" Gardevoir soothes Chaos by running her hands through his arm, and Chaos says "I'm sorry Gardevoir, but I just can't stand when people say things like that about you."  
Gardevoir responds by saying, "Try not to take anything the protesters say seriously."  
Chaos then says, "You know Gardevoir, I think that after you leave tomorrow, I'm going to kill myself."

"Why would you do that?!"

"If I can't see you ever again after tomorrow, then there isn't any point in living!"

Gardevoir sighs and says, "Don't worry Chaos, I'll find a way to get you out."

"If you really think you can, Listen." "I'll give you four years to get enough money to get me out of here." "If in four years you can't get me out, then I'm going to commit suicide."

Gardevoir grins, and says "By then you'll be at home with me."

"I'll be looking foward to that, then." Says Chaos with a smile.

Somehow, the television didn't break when Chaos hit it. They try to find something to watch, when they come across an association football game. With football being their favorite sport, they decide to watch the game. They enjoy the game, and by the time it is over, Gardevoir has already fallen asleep. Chaos changes the channel, to see a man talking on the in a public speech. The man seems to be talking about Chaos, but instead of antagonizing his actions, he is herozing them. At first, Chaos ponders at who this man could be. Chaos soon figures out that the man is the Speaker of the House.  
But after the speech, the Speaker is shot in the head. Chaos sits there, shaken by what just happened, and looks down at Gardevoir, to see her sleeping. Chaos carries her to her bed, and while doing so, Gardevoir wakes up, and sees that Chaos is traumatized in a weird way.

"Is everything okay?"

"Gardevoir, the Speaker of the House was just assasinated."

"Why?"

"He basically heroized my actions, and as you already know, I'm currently the most notorious figure in America."

Gardevoir then starts to get a bit nervous. As Chaos puts her in her bed and he goes to his, Gardevoir asks Chaos if they can once again put the beds together. Chaos smiles and says "Of course we can." After Chaos puts the beds together, he gets in the bed, and Gardevoir embraces him. Gardevoir tells Chaos that she's scared because of what just happened. Chaos tells Gardevoir that everything will be okay. Chaos kisses Gardevoir goodnight, and they go to sleep.

The next morning, There is a knock on the door. Chaos answers it, to see Yusef wating at the door, followed by the paparazii. Chaos sighs, and tells Yusef to give him a moment, and to get rid of the paparazii. He goes back inside the trailer, and skakes Gardevoir awake. He tells her that it's time. Gardevoir begins to cry, and Chaos embraces her. He tells her that he'll get out soon enough. Chaos kisses Gardevoir and takes her hand. They go to the warrant, and before Chaos is taken back to prison, Gardevoir embraces and kisses Chaos while crying.

"Goodbye, Chaos, I love you." 


	4. The Return

Demon Inside All of Us Part IV

4 years after the events of Chapter 3, Chaos still remains in the prison, with no hope that he will get out. He asks Yusef if he can be killed. Yusef asks Chaos if he at least wants to tell Gardevoir that he will be killed tomorrow. Chaos tells Yusef that he would be grateful if he could.  
An hour later, Gardevoir comes to the prison to see Chaos. She sits down, and Chaos begins to speak.

"Gardevoir... This is it." "After tomorrow, I will no longer be alive." "I have asked Yusef if the prison could kill me tomorrow, and he said yes."

Gardevoir stares at Chaos in the eye, as a tear goes down her cheek. She then says in a broken voice, "But Chaos, I want to get you out. I will get you out! Just give me more time!" "Please!"

"Gardevoir, I'm sorry." "But I've waited for four years." "You haven't even come close to getting two million dollars!" "Look, if I knew you had at least 1 million, I'd wait four more years." "But you don't." "If you aren't even close, then there is no hope." "I'm sorry."

"Please... Just give me more time!"

"Gardevoir... I can't." "I'm tired of waiting, for something we are both uncertain of." "I'm sorry."

"Fine then. But... Could I at least get one final hug?"

A guard allows Chaos to go to Gardevoir, and they embrace, tightly.

"Chaos... I don't want to lose you.."

"I'm so sorry that I put you through all of this, Gardevoir."

They both kiss, and then Chaos is escorted back to his cell.  
Back in his cell, for the first time in his life, he gets on his knees and prays.

"God, I know I never really believed in you... But please... If you can, get me out of here." "I might of taken many things for granted, but I truly need your help now." "I want to stay with Gardevoir." "If you help me, I swear I'll do anything you ask of me." "I'll read the bible everyday, and I'll even try to convert others to Christianity." "But please... Help Me."

Chaos stands back up, and sighs. "I guess he isn't there." "No suprise."

He goes to bed, and he has a dream. In the dream, He finally comes home, and he marries Gardevoir. He has a child with her, and they live a happy life.

After the dream, it has already turned to morning. Chaos is awakened by Yusef, who asks Chaos how he wishes to die. Chaos tells Yusef that he wishes to be hanged. Yusef leaves, and Chaos turns back around to his cell. He walks over to a photo of Gardevoir that he has hung over the wall, and sheds a tear as he looks at it. He goes over to his bed once again, and rests. A good thirty minutes later, Yusef comes back, with nothing but a paper in his hand.

Chaos asks Yusef what is happening, when Yusef hand Chaos the paper. It reads "Document of Freedom" on the top. Chaos looks up at Yusef, and Yusef says, "You're free now, Chaos."  
Chaos sheds a tear, and smiles at the document. He is then taken back to the lobby, where he sees Sonic waiting for him. Chaos's smile reduces to a frown, and he asks Sonic if he was the one who paid the rest of the money. Sonic says, "If I had that kind of money, do you really think I would waste it on you?" Sonic drives Chaos home, while asking him questions about life in prison. When they finally get home, Sonic tells Chaos, "Welcome home, you piece of shit."

Chaos goes into the house, where he regains his memories of his house. He hears that the television is on, but what gets him attention is that what is playing is a football game. He quickly realizes that it must be Gardevoir, so Chaos silently goes over to the living room, to see Gardevoir watching the television. Chaos sneaks up behind the couch, and then puts his arms around Gardevoir's neck, and jumps onto the couch. He lands onto Gardevoir's lap, where he grabs her and kisses her. Gardevoir sheds a tear and embraces Chaos. Chaos asks Gardevoir how she got the rest of the money in one day, and Gardevoir tells Chaos that a man came by, and just handed her a check of one million to free him. Chaos asks Gardevoir if the man was dangerous or anything, and Gardevoir tells him that all the man said was that he knew what Chaos had done, and that one day he would need someone like him, so he gave her the check. Chaos seems a bit suspiscious of the man for a bit, but then grabs Gardevoir again and kisses her. Gardevoir blushes, and embraces him. After a few hours pass by, the time is now 10:00 PM. Chaos suggests that they go to bed. Chaos takes Gardevoir's hand, and takes her upstairs to his room. It seems like someone has replaced his full-sized bed to a queen-sized one. Chaos looks at Gardevoir, whom is blushing, takes her hand, and spins her around until they both fall into the bed, awkardly on top of eachother. Chaos smiles, and Gardevoir blushes. Before they go any further, Chaos tells Gardevoir, "Wait!" "I forgot to ask you a question!" Chaos puts his hand in his pocket, and pulls out a small sized case. He opens it, to reveal a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"  



	5. The Betrayal

Gardevoir shouts, "YES, YES OH MY GOD!" in joy that Chaos proposed to her. Chaos put the ruby red diamond ring on her ring finger, pulling her closer to him. Gardevoir kisses Chaos, and she caresses him.

"Well, since we are getting married, you think it would be okay if we could maybe... you kn-" Chaos began in a low voice, yet Gardevoir interrupts him.

"I know what you want to do Chaos, and I'd be glad to fully do it with you."

Chaos and Gardevoir then have sex.

In the morning, Chaos wakes up to see Gardevoir's head on his shoulder. He smiles sweetly, getting up. He puts some clothes on, and goes off to look for work.

When Chaos went downstairs, he saw Sonic watching some TV, but he noticed that Sonic's eye twitched.

Sonic looked at him and said, "You two were too busy fucking each other, so guess who didn't get any sleep? Just know that next time, you need try to keep it a bit quieter. Duct tape her mouth or some shit."

Chaos playfully says, "Fuck off" and goes off to find work.

He went to a job application center, looking for a job that interested him. He found that a psychology center is hiring therapists, and he signs up.

When he went back home, he saw Sonic still lazily watching TV.

"How about you stop being such a fucking lowlife and go out on a date with your girlfriend or something?" Chaos stated, crossing his arms.

"Who, Amy? Nah... she's busy bitching over something that happened a few months ago." Sonic replied, rolling his eyes.

"What did you do, Sonic?" Chaos demanded, curious.

"None of your fucking business, that's what. By the way, Gardevoir's waiting for you upstairs, I think."

Chaos went upstairs to see Gardevoir getting dressed in formal clothes, clothes that one would wear out on a date.

"What's the occasion? We gonna go out for dinner or something?" Chaos inquired.

Gardevoir looks at Chaos and grins. "You read my mind, Chaos. I booked reservations at a restaurant, you know, just so you, me, and a couple acquaintances can just have a nice, relaxing dinner."

"Well, what time do we have to leave, then?" asked Chaos.

"See, we still have to let people in, since the restaurant is closed so we can all have dinner." Gardevoir answered.

"Well then, there's no use in waiting! C'mon!" Chaos exclaimed enthusiastically.

He then picks up Gardevoir, holding her in his arms, as they go downstairs.

Chaos sees Sonic still watching TV, and shouts, "Hey, you lazy asshole! Get dressed, we're going to have dinner soon!"

Sonic asks in a tired manner, groaning. "Do I have to?"

Chaos responds, "Yes, now get off your ass."

When they arrive at the restaurant, they sign a bunch of names of people they are going to allow to come in. Among those were Yusef, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and a few others. Two hours later, everyone they invited comes by, and they have dinner. Half-way into the dinner, Chaos stands up, and calls for everybody's attention.

"I expect you all know why you are all here, yes? If not, me and Gardevoir, are getting married!"

Everyone at the table applauds, while Gardevoir just blushes.

Sonic then whispers to Chaos, "Hey, can I speak to you for a moment outside?"

Chaos answers, frowning. "Fine, just make it quick."

Outside, Sonic says with a somewhat guilty look on his face, "Uh... I don't know how to put this, but.. When you were in prison... Gardevoir and me sorta had a thing... It was only for a night though, plus she was drunk, so..."

Chaos angrily interrupted, "Wait a minute. Just wait a fucking minute... are you saying... you fucked Gardevoir?!"

Sonic shrugged. "Well if you put it like that of course it sounds bad and all but-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking idiot?!" Chaos shouted.

"Hey, you're the one who told Gardevoir to find someone else to be with, not me." Sonic said, throwing his arms into the air.

"Fine. If you... really... want to hurt me in this way... then fine! But then again..."

Suddenly, there was a big bang outside, and everyone turned his or her head toward the door to see what had happened. Chaos came in while holding Sonic by the throat, saying, "Gardevoir! How could you do this to me?! Is there something wrong with you?! I loved you! And what did you do?! YOU FUCKED MY OWN FUCKING BROTHER!" Chaos roared, seeming to shake the room while everyone fell silent.

Gardevoir quickly responded, "But Chaos, I- I didn't even know it happened until a week later! I was too drunk to remember a thing!"

Chaos angrily threw Sonic against the table, Sonic wincing in pain.

"Why the fuck... would you two do this to me?! And to think I could live the rest of my life in peace! Maybe it would've been better if I was locked up for the rest of my life! Fine, Gardevoir. If you really want this, then fine. You might of gained my brother's respect, but you sure as hell lost mine!"

He turned back to Sonic, and muttered, "Mark my words, brother, you and your friends will all die... maybe not today... but one day! One GLORIOUS day!"

Chaos headed towards the door, but before going out, he walked back to Gardevoir, looked her in the eye, and shed a tear, and he took off his ring, putting it in Gardevoir's palm.

"I'm going home. Don't bother coming back anytime soon. I'm not in the mood for your presence. Not now."

Chaos drove home, slamming the door behind him as he completely demolishes most of his home. He threw everything to the floor or against the walls, smashing most of the glass objects, leaving the shards scattered across the floor. He gets intoxicated, and starts to sob. He goes up to his room, and lays in his bed.

For about an hour, he just lies there, in his bed, dizzy and unable to see five centimeters in front of his face. After a while, though, he gets up, and uses his computer to print out four pictures. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and finally, Sonic. He tapes the photos to the wall, putting the words "Hit List" above them. He then goes back to bed, warm, salty tears rolling down his cheeks. He cries for hours, eventually crying himself to sleep.

The next day, Chaos wakes up, opening his closet. He takes a knife and some dark clothes. He takes a small SIG P226 X-Five pistol with him, as well. He leaves a note at his door, which read:

To whoever finds this:

I have begun to track down those who have hurt me. If I don't come back, it most likely means I have either been caught or killed. If so, give all of my belongings to Gardevoir. After all, she's the only person I would like to have remember me, anyways.

See you all in hell.

-Chaos

He mutters to himself with a sick grin, "I'm going for you first, Tails. Better sleep with one eye open."


	6. Vengeance Solves Everything

Chaos walks down the street, wearing a dark hood on his head to not be noticed. As he walks down the alley, he crouches down in a dark corner. He grabs his knife, and cuts his arm. He takes some of the gushing blood from his arm and spreads some over his face. He then hears the sound of a footstep. He looks up, to see Tails walking up the alley. Chaos silently walks up to Tails, and drives the knife into his stomach. Tails shouts out in pain, and says, "Who are you?" in a strained voice. Chaos smiles grimly and says, "The man who vowed to kill all of you."

Tails gasps, and pleads Chaos to show mercy. Chaos glares at Tails and says, "I'll give you one chance, Tails. Here's my deal. You give me all the technology and knowledge that you have. If you do so, I'll consider giving you back your life." He pulls out his gun and holds Tails at gunpoint. He then hissed, "If you want to live you better move." Tails leads Chaos to his home, and takes Chaos to the room where he keeps all of his technology. He blurts, "Here, this- this is all I have. Can I please leave now?" Chaos smirks and objects. "Oh, but Tails, I need you the most. I need you to help me use all of this useful technology." Chaos then adds, "If you stay with me, then I will let you live. If you don't then I will still bestow upon you mercy. But should you ever tell my brother or anyone of what has happened here today, I will rip out your intestines, and shove them down your throat, laughing as you gurgle blood." Tails sighs, and replied "Fine. I'll stay. What do you need me to do?"

Chaos chuckles, and commands Tails to lure Knuckles into his home. Tails asks why, and Chaos responds, "I only want to have a little chat with him. I won't hurt him. You can trust me on that one." Tails pulls out his phone, and calls Knuckles. He tells him to get over to his house, and then hangs up. An hour later, Chaos hears a knock on the door. Chaos orders Tails to answer it, and Tails does so. Knuckles greets Tails, and Tails tells Knuckles to follow him downstairs. Knuckles does so, and is surprised to see Chaos sitting in a chair. Knuckles sees a camera that is recording, and asks Chaos what that is. Chaos replies, "Oh, it's nothing. Why don't you have a seat?" Knuckles sits down, and grows suspicious of Chaos's strange grin. He asks, "Why are you here, Chaos?" But before he answers, Chaos pulls a knife from his pocket, and lunges forward. He slits Knuckle's face, and Knuckles falls to the floor, coughing blood. Chaos snarled, "Look at you, Knuckles, on the floor coughing up blood. No wonder you were always considered the idiot of the little group you and your friends started! You are a fucking retard!"

Knuckles attempts to punch Chaos in the face, but Chaos quickly deflect him, and grabs his fist. He twists it, and kicks Knuckles in the face. Knuckles's face starts to bleed, and Chaos crouches down to his body. Chaos whispers, "This never would've happened if my brother didn't do what he did." Knuckles then snickers, and says, "Maybe… If Gardevoir… wasn't such a whore-" Chaos grabs Knuckles by the neck, and snaps it. As blood runs down his hand, Chaos begins to laugh insanely. He grabs his knife and pierces it through Knuckles's body. He rips out Knuckles's intestines, all while howling with laughter. He ties the intestines to Knuckles's broken neck, and ties the other end to a fan in the room. He takes the camera, and aims it to the now hung body of Knuckles. He growls, "This is what happens when you fuck with me, Sonic!" and stops recording. He puts the tape in an envelope, and sends it to a news station. That evening, Sonic is with his girlfriend, whom has invited Gardevoir to stay until things have gotten better. They are watching the news, when a big headline appears. It reads "Murderer on the loose in the streets" They then proceed to show the video, and Sonic booms, "THAT MOTHERFUCKER! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He then looks to Gardevoir and shouts, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAD-" Amy interjects, and says "Oh, so now Gardevoir is the one who did wrong? Because the way I remember it, you were the one who got her drunk. You brought this upon yourself, Sonic, and now you have to face the consequences." Sonic mutters, "Whatever" and goes to his room. Amy turns to Gardevoir, and says, "Listen, the only way Chaos will stop doing what he is doing is to go over and talk to him. If there's only one person that can comfort him, it's you." Gardevoir grins, and leaves the house.

Chaos has walked back to his home, trying to wash off the blood from his arms. He takes a shower to try to get the blood stains off, and later hears a knock on the door. Chaos yells, "Who is it?" across the house, when he hears a very memorable voice, saying "It's me." Chaos realizes that it is Gardevoir, and goes to open the door. When he opens it, Gardevoir quickly embraces Chaos tightly, but Chaos just sneered, "What do you want, Gardevoir?" Gardevoir responds, "I just wanted to see how you were doing, Chaos." Chaos then barks, "You have a lot of nerve coming here after all the lies you've fed to me. Do you really expect me to forgive you after EVERYTHING you have done?" Gardevoir slowly starts to cry, saying, "But Chaos.. Please.. I didn't know. I'm sorry…" Tears start to flow down Gardevoir's cheeks, but then all of a sudden, Chaos grasps Gardevoir, and says, "Don't worry, I forgive you." He wipes off Gardevoir's tears, and invites her inside. Gardevoir smiles widely, and follows Chaos into the house. Chaos says, "Sorry for the messy house, it's just, ever since…" He then sighs, and goes to his kitchen.

He comes back with champagne and two glasses. Gardevoir silently says, "Oh, don't worry Chaos, I don't want any." Chaos grins, and says, "Don't start lying, Gardevoir." Gardevoir smiles, and takes a glass. Chaos asks Gardevoir if she has been doing okay. She responds, "Not exactly, but that's because I'm not with you." Chaos grins, and leans closer to Gardevoir. But he then says, "I know why you're here, Gardevoir. It's because of what happened with that dumbass echidna." He then bids Gardevoir to come upstairs with him, and she does so. Chaos shows Gardevoir his hit-list, and Gardevoir sees that the pictures of Knuckles and Tails have both been marked off. She blurts out, "Did you kill Tails too?" Chaos looks over at Gardevoir, slightly frowning, and he says, "No, he is still alive, but he is in my custody. He must do what I say." Chaos ten looks up at the clock, and sees the time. Gardevoir notices the time, and says "I should probably go now." Gardevoir turns to leave, but Chaos grabs her arm. He says, "Don't leave Gardevoir, you can spend the night over here with me." Gardevoir blushes, and says, "Okay then, do you want me to sleep on the couch or something?" Chaos smiles, and says, "Of course not, I want you to sleep with me." Gardevoir blushes even more, and giggles. Chaos takes Gardevoir's hand, and they go to bed. Gardevoir lays her head on Chaos's shoulder, when Chaos says, "You know what we should do?" Gardevoir smiles, and says, "I think I do." Gardevoir begins to undress, and they once again have sex. In the morning, Gardevoir wakes up with Chaos's arm wrapped around her. She notices that the house is cleaner, and that the hit-list is gone. She smiles, and goes back to sleep.

A few hours later, Chaos wakes up, and makes Gardevoir breakfast. He puts on his black trench coat, and once again gets his knife. Gardevoir suddenly wakes up, and asks Chaos what he's going to do. Chaos then says, "I'm going to finish what I started." He leaves the house, and pulls out a torn picture of Amy from his pocket.


	7. The Seed of Chaos

As Chaos began to walk towards Tails' house, a sudden thought went through his head.

'Should I really kill her?'

Chaos paused for a brief moment to consider himself, sighing.

He then began to walk again, as he said under his breath, "When she is dead, I can rest."

Meanwhile, at Sonic's house, Sonic began to barricade his home, with the hysteria that Chaos would attempt to kill him. Amy, however, was very calm, because she believed that with Gardevoir being with Chaos again, Chaos will no longer want to kill.

With the words that Chaos left the house with, Gardevoir was already beginning to worry. She knew that Chaos would attempt to kill either Amy or Sonic. Although she didn't feel remorse over Sonic, she knew that either way, Sonic or Amy would feel terrible over their loss. Feeling obliged to help, Gardevoir quickly headed to Sonic's house.

Tails sat on a recliner, mourning the death of his close friend, Knuckles the Echidna. Although he wished to rebel against Chaos, he knew that he was too weak to even attempt it. While he debated to himself whether or not to rebel, Chaos knocked on his door, Tails immediatly answering

"What do you want, Chaos?" Tails growled.

"Hey, don't get all mad because I killed your friend. He brought it upon himself," Chaos snapped.

"Totally. Still, you haven't answered my question. Why are you here?" Tails demanded.

"I was hoping that you would have intel on Amy, you know, the whore that my brother goes out with." Chaos said with a deep smile.

"After everything you've done, I shouldn't help you, but fine. She plans on going to the market later. You should be able to trace her down." Tails said in a depressed voice.

Chaos smiled, exiting through the doorway. He traveled to the road in front of the market, waiting for his target of the day.

Meanwhile, Gardevoir quickly traveled to Sonic's house, and knocks on the door.

"If you're looking for Amy, she's gone to the market!" Sonic shouted across the house.

Gardevoir let out a deep sigh and began to go to the market.

Chaos rested on top of the market, waiting for Amy to come out. He saw Gardevoir, and he quickly ducked behind the roof to avoid her. Gardevoir searched around the market, but seeing no trace of Amy, she walked away, looking back to see if Amy is there.

About five hours later (which made the time about 6:59), the sun had already vanished as Chaos saw someone come out of the market. He noticed the pink shade of their fur, and realized that it was Amy. Chaos grabbed his blade, whispering to himself, "Time to pay for what you've done, Sonic!"

Chaos dropped down, driving his blade into Amy's shoulder. Blood slowly oozed out as if it were a waterfall. Amy cried out in pain and Chaos kicked her to the floor, making her fall face down. However, just as he was about to kill Amy, a voice yells, "NO, STOP!"

Chaos looked back to see Gardevoir, whom was hiding in the shadows the entire time.

"Chaos, you have to stop doing this!" Gardevoir shouted.

"And why would I want to do that?!" Chaos roared.

"Because if it weren't for her, I wouldn't ever of come back for you!" shouts Gardevoir.

Chaos then stared at Amy. Gardevoir shouted out at him, "If you kill her, I'll leave you forever!"

Chaos frowned, walking away towards Gardevoir. As they walked away, Amy attempted to stand. Chaos threw his blade into a nearby wall, missing Amy's throat by only two centimeters.

Sonic, now worried that Amy had been hurt, quickly went to the market, where he encountered Amy, slowly bleeding, and held up against a wall.

"Amy, what the fuck happened?!" Sonic asked, belligerent.

"Chaos.. he- he almost killed me.. but Gard-" Amy began.

"That's it! It's time for Chaos to learn his fucking lesson!" Sonic interrupted. Sonic walked away, pulling out a gun from his pocket.

Later, Chaos and Gardevoir were back in the house. Chaos had his hands over his face.

"I'm so sorry Gardevoir, I'm a monster…" He mumbled.

"Oh Chaos, you are not a monster. Don't you worry yourself."

Gardevoir embraced Chaos, kissing him on the cheek.

Chaos smiled, but he noticed a red dot floating over Gardevoir's stomach. He looked at the window quickly, seeing Sonic holding a sniper rifle, aiming at Gardevoir.

Chaos quickly tried to shield Gardevoir, but before he had the chance, Sonic pulled the trigger.

Blood splashed out of Gardevoir's stomach as she started to cough up blood. Chaos watched in complete horror, while on the other hand, Sonic watched in pure fascination.

Chaos quickly took out a handgun, and aims for the window at which Sonic was. He aimed for Sonic's stomach, shooting him five times. He then grabbed Gardevoir in his arms and ran outside to a nearby hospital.

"Don't worry Gardevoir, you're going to be fine. Trust me." Chaos said, giving Gardevoir a light but sad smile.

After a long run, they finally reached the hospital. Surgeons immediatly took Gardevoir in, as Chaos stayed by her side the entire duration of the surgery.

An hour later, a surgeon informed Chaos that Gardevoir was safe, thanks to an idividual donating enough blood for Gardevoir to survive. Chaos asked who the individual was, but the surgeon said that he did not know.

About twenty minutes later, as Chaos walked around the hospital, he noticed that Sonic and Amy were both in a hospital room.

Chaos entered the room, closed the door, and shut the binds on the window.

He grabbed Sonic by the neck and spit in his face. He kicked Sonic's bed and urinated on it. For about five minutes, he brutally abused his brother.

Later, he finally said, "Even with all the shit that you have caused, I can't help but respect Amy for helping Gardevoir. You two are forgiven, but never touch her again."

A week later, Gardevoir came home from the hospital, and Chaos immediatly ran to her, embracing her.

He then knelt down and said, "Gardevoir, we've known each other for about 9 years, and for all of that time, you've had my heart. The first time we tried this things didn't work out, but I love you, and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

Gardevoir leapt into Chaos' arms, shouting, "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" In joy that they would get married.

About three months later, Chaos stood next to a priest at the wedding ceremony. After a while, Gardevoir began to walk down the isle. As she reaches halfway down the isle, Chaos walked towards her and linked arms with her, leading her down the isle to the altar. As the priest gave the wedding vows, Gardevoir stared into Chaos' eyes while grinning.

"...Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Very well. You may now kiss the bride."

Chaos grasped onto Gardevoir's waist, and they both share a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Chaos."

"I love you too, Gardevoir."

Epilouge

Two months later, Gardevoir began to feel a pain in her stomach. She told Chaos about it, and Chaos decided to drive her to the hospital.

"Well well well, Chaos, it looks like Gardevoir here is pregnant with a boy," the doctor said.

Gardevoir looked over to Chaos, whom is blushing and has an embarrased smile on his face. Chaos walked over to her, patting her stomach.

Two years later, Gallade, the son of Gardevoir and Chaos, was learning to speak, walk, and do many things at the tender age of two. Gallade will turn three in about a month, so Gardevoir and Chaos were excited to celebrate his third birthday.

One day, as the family lay in the living room, a letter slipped through the mail slot in their door. Chaos went to read it, and out of suspicion, walked over to Gardevoir and shows her the letter.

"Dear Gardevoir and Chaos,

It seems that all my life has been ruined by the stupid choices that Chaos has chosen to take early in his life. You may not know it but I helped you two many times. Times have passed, and I have raised a family of my own. However, because of you, my wife was taken from me. Don't ask me how and why they didn't take you, Gardevoir, because I don't know. A 'friend' gave the government my family's location, but hid yours. Now I only have my beloved daughter, but she has no mother. One day you'll hear from me. And trust me, you'll regret the day you tread on me."

Chaos, taking the letter as a joke, chuckled, balling up the letter and throwing it into the chimney fire.

Chaos and Gardevoir embrace, but as they do so, Gardevoir noticed a strange person, noticeably a hedgehog, watching from the windows.

She continues to stare at it, and when he catches sight of her, it mouths, "Don't Worry, I'll be back."


End file.
